A Galaxy Changed
by Cowgirl4Christ
Summary: Eighteen years after the destruction of the Jedi order, there are still a few who remember the way things used to be, and there are a few still fighting the way things are. Sequel to 'A Galaxy Darkened' COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Under Attack

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it any more than I did at the beginning of this series._**

Chapter 1 Under Attack

A starship raced across the vast expanse of stars, unknowingly pursued. On board, two girls sat looking out the window even though there was nothing to see since they were in hyperspace. One of the girls, eighteen-year-old Leia Organa, wore a white dress and had her dark hair braided and coiled in two buns while the other one, sixteen-year-old Lariska Ryenae - Lark to anyone who wanted to remain on her good side, wore breeches and let her shoulder length blonde hair hang loose in a way that made her look like her mother with her father's smile. Both were anxious to be done with the journey, and both were thinking of home. Lark was preparing to give her parents a big I-told-you-so and tell them they didn't need to worry about her going all by herself, and Leia couldn't wait to give her father the plans to the death star that she carried.

The captain entering interrupted their private thoughts. Leia stood; it had to be serious if the captain himself came instead of sending his protocol droid threepio.

The captain bowed. "Your highness, we have been spotted by a star destroyer." He said. "I'm not sure if we can outrun them, they have engaged…" as if to prove his words, the whole ship shook as they were hit by laserbolts.

Leia paled and clutched the chip containing the plans tightly. She hadn't let go of it since it had been delivered to her. "Thank you, captain." She said softly. "I know you'll do your very best to get us to safety."

The captain bowed again and left. Leia looked back out the window.

Lark touched her arm. "We'll be alright." She said with little conviction.

"It's not me I'm worried about; it's the plans, there's not place to hide them onboard."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Lark said.

The ship shuddered again.

"I think it's here." Leia whispered.

Lark gripped Leia's hand as the ship rocked violently back and forth.

"They must have boarded by now." Leia said, after what seemed like ages, looking down.

Lark followed her gaze down to the hand that held the chip then she looked back out the window at the dully-gleaming planet. So close, but so far. "Tatooine." She whispered.

Leia looked up, an idea simultaneously coming to her and Lark. "Obi-Wan could…"

Lark nodded. "The droids; come on."

They hurried into the hallway.

"You stay here; I'll find Artoo, my Lady." Lark said, leaving before Leia could protest.

It didn't take long to find the little astro-droid, and soon Lark was hurrying back to Leia's hiding place.

"Program a message." Lark said.

Leia nodded, and began talking as Artoo recorded.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Artoo stopped recording, and Leia slipped the chip into the droid. Both girls watched as Artoo shuffled off.

"You should go." Leia whispered. "If you're found with me…"

Lark shook her head vehemently. "I'm not leaving you."

"Lark, they could torture you…"

"They could torture you, my lady. I'm staying."

Leia sighed, but there was no arguing with Lark once she was decided.

"Your lightsaber." Leia suddenly said.

Raw panic formed in Lark's stomach, and she clutched the gold cylinder. "I'll be right back." She dashed down the corridor after Artoo.

The droid beeped as she caught up.

"Here." She gave it to him. "Take care of it." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She had made that lightsaber in secret when she was nine under the supervision of her father. It had taken him months to track down all the right parts, and Lark was proud of all the hard work that had gone into it, first into the making and second into learning to use it. She struggled against tears.

_It's just a weapon, silly._ She told herself. But it wasn't. It was so much more. Turning, she went back to Leia.

**_Well, here we go again, the halfway point. Just review, and I will be happy. Don't review, and I will... think of something. _**


	2. Chapter 2 In the Face of Danger

Chapter 2 In the Face of Danger

"Here." Leia handed her a blaster.

Lark stared at it. "Where… you were supposed to stay here."

Leia almost laughed. "I'm the one supposed to be giving orders, not you."

Lark started to say something, but stopped at the sound of several people walking toward them. They ducked in the corner, blasters ready.

As the storm troopers came into view, Lark and Leia stepped out of the hiding place and began blasting troopers with their weapons.

"Come on." Leia shoved her sideways, and they started to run, but stun rays quickly caught both of them, sending them crashing to the ground.

> > > >

Lark looked around groggily as she woke up. They were in some kind of holding cell, most likely on some imperial something or another. She checked Leia. Not hurt, but undoubtedly she would have the same smashing headache that Lark had right now.

Lark rubbed her forehead in an attempt to soothe her aching head and hopefully be able to think again. Why was she here? She should be dead? The blasted storm troopers probably didn't know which was the princess and which was the aide. Oh well, Vader would straighten that one out soon.

"Lark?" Leia asked.

"Right here, though I can't say I'm too happy about it."

Leia sat up. "How long has it been?"

"Not sure; I just woke up. We're probably on the blockade ship or something."

"Terrific."

"At least I'll get to finally tell Vader what I think about his sense of fashion, something I never dared to do elsewhere."

"Does anything dampen your sense of humor?" Leia asked, glad for her friend's light spirits despite everything.

"I don't know; I haven't gone through everything yet. And I don't suppose I'll get a chance." Lark sighed.

"I think…" Leia stopped and the two girls sat in silence as the door opened and several clone troopers entered and hauled them to their feet.

"This way." One said.

The squad of armored storm troopers, shoving them if they were unable to keep up with their brisk march, led them down a low-ceilinged hallway. Lark struggled to maintain her balance with tightly bound hands. They finally stopped in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerged from the shadows. The Dark Lord stared hard at them, but neither moved. Lark had a hard time picturing the dark lord as a Jedi like her father had said. He seemed so completely saturated in evil.

"Who is this?" Vader asked gesturing toward Lark.

"She was with the princess, my lord." One of the troopers said, unwilling to admit that they hadn't known who was who.

"I see."

Leia raised her chin. "Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness." Vader interrupted. "You weren't on any  
mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!"

Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Commander turned to Vader, but he held up a hand.

"Where do you fit into all this?" he asked Lark in the same menacing tone.

Lark refused to clear her throat or show any sign of weakness before the great black monster. "I'm her assistant." She said.

"I see." Vader paced back and forth. "Tell me, where were you going with the plans?"

"Plans?" Lark pretended top be confused. Vader wouldn't fall for it, but it let him know that he would get no more out of her than he did Leia.

"Take her away as well." Vader growled to the remaining troopers.

Lark looked back over her shoulder as she was led away. _You really need to wear brighter colors._ She told him mentally.

> > > >

Lark lost all track of time as they waited for something to happen. After the initial surprise and delight over Vader not killing her had faded it was replaced by boredom and restlessness. Let him torture them, at least it would be something. Boredom was just as painful. She paced back and forth until she could tell it was annoying Leia. Then she sat. And sat. And sat. How long did it take for them to decide how to torture someone?

Finally two stormtroopers opened the electronic cell door and allowed  
several Imperial guards to enter. Leia's face filled with defiance, which slowly gave way to fear as a giant black torture robot enters, followed by Darth Vader. Lark glared at him. She didn't dare tap into the Force so close to Vader, but she still wasn't afraid. She didn't know why, but she would always feel a sickening dread in the pit of her stomach, and then it would fade and she wouldn't be scared anymore.

"And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base." Vader said.

The torture robot gave off a steady beeping sound as it approached Leia and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle. The door slid shut. The look in Vader's eyes- was always amazed at how the mask could portray his facial expressions- told Lark she would be next if Leia didn't cooperate. Which she didn't.

Vader turned to Lark. In some ways it was easier for Leia. She only had herself to fall back on, but Lark's strength was in the Force, something she couldn't use no matter how many times she and her father had practiced using it undetected.

Lark it back a scream as the robot injected the fluid into her. It felt like her head was on fire one second and turned to ice the next as the mind probe dug deep. She sank into her center, something she could do with minimal use of the Force, and pulled the top in over her, letting everything else fade. When she came back to herself, it was only to fall unconscious.

> > > >

Bob sat at a table in Mos Eisley wand watched the crowds go in and out. A pair of travelers caught his attention, and he made his way to the man as they separated.

"Ben." He said. "What are you doing here? I thought you kept to that old rock of yours."

Ben Kenobi laughed. "And I thought you stuck to that ship of yours. Is Shey here?"

"No, he was making a run with some others, and they didn't want minors to come along." Bob explained ruefully.

"Minors? Lat time I checked you were nineteen."

"In their opinion twenty-one is adult. No less." He shrugged.

"So are you alone?"

"No, I'm here with a friend of Shey's. My babysitter." Bob rolled his eyes, but from the tone of his voice, Ben figured he wasn't too put out with the arrangement.

"So what are you and Luke doing here?" Bob asked.

"Looking for a ship. We need to get to Alderaan fast."

"Fast? The guy I'm with says his ship's the fastest."

"I'm sure bragging has a place in the galaxy, but we're interested in fact. Just how fast is this ship?"

"Honestly? I've never seen one that can beat it. Come on. I'll introduce you." Bob led the way over to a where a corellian and a wookie were seated with some other rascals.

"Han, this is Ben. He needs to talk to you."

"That so?" the corellian leaned backing his chair. "Get lost, guys." He said. The scoundrels departed, and Ben sat down. "What can I…"

Suddenly Ben jumped up and whirled with a lightsaber in hand. In a flash there was an arm on the floor, a rodent was cut in two, a the giant multiple-eyed creature lay doubled,  
cut from chin to groin. Ben carefully and precisely turned off his laser sword and replaced it on his utility belt. Luke, shaking and totally amazed, attempted to stand.

Bob smirked as the cantina goes back to normal. Only in Mos Eisley.

Luke, rubbing his bruised head, and Bob studied the old man with new awe. Ben pointed  
the Wookiee.

"This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs." He said, leading them back over to where Han was still sitting.

"Han Solo." He said. "I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Bob here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Ben answered.

"Fast ship?" Han leaned forward. "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

Bob wondered if Ben was playing Han or just displaying his ignorance. Of course, Han was a little self-centered; not everyone had heard of the Millennium Falcon. It was mainly well known among the smugglers and pirates.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han said.

Bob tried not to roll his eyes. _Did not._ He thought, but he didn't say anything.

Han was just getting warmed up. "I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han asked, curiosity peaked.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

Han didn't drop the act. "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

Bob had to raise his eyebrows for that one.

"Ten thousand?" Luke agreed with Bob's silent opinion that the price was ridiculous. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" Han scoffed.

_Careful._ Bob mentally warned. When Luke got his blood up…

Luke's blood was up. "You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have  
to sit here and listen..."

Ben put a hand on Luke's arm. "We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen, huh! Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Ben repeated.

Bob looked over at the counter. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

Ben and Luke turned around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to the booth.

Ben and Luke made a record getting out of there. By the time the stormtroopers looked over at the booth, they were gone.

"Seventeen thousand!" Han exulted. "Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck."

"I doubt it. If Jabba doesn't get it, your big head's about to break it."

Han shooed him away. "Go back to the ship and get it ready."

> > > >

As Bob glanced put from underneath the millennium Falcon his heart sank. Jabba the Hut and a half-dozen grisly alien pirates and purple creatures stood in the middle of the docking bay.

"Come on out, Solo!" Jabba called.

"I've been waiting for you, Jabba." A voice from directly behind the pirates said.

Startled, they turned around to see Han Solo and the giant Wookiee, standing behind them with no weapons in sight.

"I expected you would be." Jabba laughed.

Han shrugged. "I'm not the type to run."

"Yeah right." Bob muttered, but no one heard him.

"Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me." Jabba said in a fatherly tone.  
"Why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that, after all we've been through together?"

"You sent Greedo to blast me." Han protested.

"Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you."

"I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself."

Bob had to admire Han's nerve, but Jabba would only put up with him for so long.

"Han, Han! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice. You understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business."

"You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. I had no choice, but I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time."

Bob considered stepping out to confirm it, but he stayed back. Han was doing fine on his own, and he'd rather stay out of trouble with Jabba.

"Put your blasters away." Jabba ordered. "Han, my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say twenty percent I'll give you a little more time, but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short life."

"Jabba, I'll pay you because it's my pleasure." Han said.

Bo rolled his eyes. He had to come out on top.

"Nice guy." He said as Jabba left.

"Yeah, well I've got the money coming in, what do I have to worry about?"

"That he won't keep his word?"

"You'd make a great pirate, kid." Han said as he boarded the ship.

"No, thanks, I've gotten enough of it just watching you handle your colleagues."

"Oh, it's not that bad. That's the kind of stuff that makes the job fun."

Bob let him have the last word and refrained form saying that Han didn't seem to be having much fun back there as Chewie entered, leading their passengers to the ship.

"What a piece of junk." Luke said.

"Not smart, Luke." Bob muttered.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light." Han said as he went down the boarding ramp "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself."

Luke scratched his head, unsure.

"I've flown in… her myself Luke." Bob made sure he said her instead of it out of sensitivity for Han. He didn't think Han could care for his own son as much as he cared for the Falcon. Not that Han would ever be able to land a woman that would stay with him long enough to raise a child.

Chewbacca rushed up the ramp, urging the others to follow.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." Han said as the group began to board.

Suddenly the door burst open and storm troopers flooded in.

"Stop that ship!" the commander called.

Han looked up to see the Imperial stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay and beginning to fire at them as he and Bob duck into the spaceship.

Han drew his blaster and popped off a couple of shots, forcing the stormtroopers to dive for safety. The ship's engines whine as Han hit the release button to slam the overhead entry shut.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han yelled as the group strapped in for take off.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." The protocol droid said.

From the pilot's chair, Han frantically typed information into the ship's computer.

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser." He muttered. "Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off." He turned to Bob. "Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."

Bob nodded and set to work. He didn't even glance up when Luke and Ben made their way into the cramped cockpit.

"Stay sharp!" he kept talking to himself. "There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke accused.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home." Han shot back. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Bob saw Luke opening his mouth.

"Don't." he said. "Let him work."

Luke shut his mouth.

As the imperial cruisers fired at the ship the ship shuddered. An explosion flashes outside the window.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Han said.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Ben asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Han answered.

The ship began to rock violently as lasers hit it.

"Are you kidding?" Luke said. "At the rate they're gaining..."

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy!" Han said.

"Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova." Bob quickly took over explaining, so Han could concentrate on saving their lives.

"Yeah, and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Han added.

The ship was now constantly battered with laserfire, and a red warning light begins to flash.

"What's that flashing?" Luke was beginning to sound panicked.

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." Han said.

Stars flashed and disappeared as the Millennium Falcon zoomed into infinity in less than a second.

**_Really long chapter for ya. Hope you liked it._**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting There

Chapter 3 Getting There

Lark looked up as the door swished open, and Vader with several storm troopers entered.

"Come." He said.

They were led to the control room where Governor Tarkin was waiting.

"Governor Tarkin," Leia lifted her chin haughtily. "I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin chuckled. "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" Lark muttered.

Tarkin glanced at her, and then turned his attention back to Leia. "Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia retorted loftily.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

Leia's eyes widened. "No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't  
possibly..."

"You would prefer another target?" Tarkin asked slyly. "A military target? Then name the system."

Lark held her breath, but Leia was silent.

"I grow tired of asking this." Tarkin said after a pause. "So it'll be the last time. Where  
is the Rebel base?"

An intercom voice announced the approach to Alderaan, shattering the tense silence.

"Dantooine." Leia lowered her head. "They're on Dantooine." She whispered.

Tarkin looked triumphantly at Vader. "There. You see Lord Vader; she can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?" Leia and Lark asked at the same time.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" Leia begged.

A million thoughts went through Lark's head. Her home, her family… Tears welled up in her eyes that she quickly shoved back, along with the emotions. She couldn't weaken now.

"Commence primary ignition." Vader said.

A hooded Imperial soldier reached overhead and pulled a lever. Vader reached for another lever and a bank of lights on a panel and wall lit up. A huge beam of light emanated from within a cone-shaped area and converged into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan. Lark closed her eyes as the small green planet of Alderaan was blown into space dust.

"Take them back." Vader said.

Lark could hardly see to put one foot in front of another through tears that she could not keep back as they were led back to the cell.

> > > >

"Bob." Ben approached him.

Bob looked up. "What's up?"

"I think it's time you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Who you are."

Bob felt a strange feeling in his stomach, as if this was what he'd always wanted to know. "Well?" he asked.

Ben sighed. "It's a long story. How much has Shey told you?"

"About…?"

"About your past."

"That my mother and father are dead, and he took me in."

"So nothing." Ben nodded. "Alright. Bob, you are a Jedi."

"A…" Bob shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because the Jedi are all destroyed."

"You were rescued from the slaughter and brought to Shey by his brother, Jesse Ryenae. I too am a Jedi."

"I see." But he really didn't.

"Bob, we are on our way to Alderaan to help the rebellion. But I thought it was time you knew your past in case you wanted to help."

Bob nodded, his head spinning. He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I could try this. See if I'm any good."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I have the supplies to make a lightsaber, and we have a bit of a trip ahead of us."

"A lightsaber?" Yeah, that did go with being a Jedi, didn't it?

"A Jedi's weapon."

Suddenly Bob felt scared. What if he wasn't good enough?

"Only one way to find out." he said.

> > > >

"Leia?" Lark reached for her friend in the darkness. "Are you alright?"

Leia sniffed. "Take a guess."

"Dumb question." Lark muttered. "I guess my sense of humor's gone now." She said dryly.

"I keep thinking about my father… and the plans Lark! What if they'd already gotten there?"

Lark shook her head. "There's enough bad happening without you imagining more."

"It's possible; even likely!"

"I'd say fifty, fifty. Leia, there's nothing you can do, so stop worrying about it."

"If only I could."

Lark felt a drop of water on her hand, and she hugged Leia.

"Everything's failed." She sobbed.

"Not everything." Lark desperately tried to think of something that hadn't. "They didn't find the rebel base." She lowered her voice to the tiniest of whispers.

"How long do you think it will take them…?" Leia didn't finish the question for fear of listening devices.

Lark didn't answer. Her thoughts had turned to home. "You were right." She whispered to her father. "I shouldn't have come. Not alone." She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the parting moments. Her mother had hugged her with a word of caution, and then her father had done the same. But she'd seen more than worry in their eyes; there had been undeniable pride and love. Lark choked back tears.

Leia tightened the embrace. "I'm glad you're here. Imagine if I'd had to face this alone!"

"You'd make it. You're strong. I'm doing no good, and it won't be long before the kill me, maybe even use me to get to you."

"What's the difference between dying here or on Alderaan?" Leia asked.

"The level of pain."

Leia could only agree.

> > > >

After he had assembled the lightsaber, Bob turned it on and held it up. The blue blade flickered brightly.

"Good." Obi-Wan nodded approvingly. "Now lets see how it works. Luke, you too."

Luke stood and ignited his lightsaber with a reverence that made it obvious he was still new at this. Obi-Wan tossed a robot seeker into the air, and Luke and Bob practiced using their lightsabers to deflect small bolts.

It was tricky work. One minute the seeker would be buzzing in the air then it would shoot a quick blast. You had to anticipate when it would happen, but it was virtually impossible. Luke wasn't having any better luck.

Obi-Wan nodded as he watched them, pointing out hints, but suddenly he turned away and sat down, faltering.

Luke immediately deactivated his weapon. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Obi-Wan said, seeming faint.

"Like what?" Bob asked.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead and didn't answer. Then he fixed his gaze on them.

"You'd better get on with your exercises." He said.

Han entered the cabin and watched them for a minute.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs." He said when no one noticed him. "I told you I'd outrun 'em."

No answer. Bob heard him, but he didn't want to break his concentration.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Han muttered. "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours." He said in a louder voice.

"Now be careful, Artoo." Threepio said.

Han glanced over to where they were playing a game Artoo immediately reached up and tapped the computer, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crossed Chewbacca's face and he began yelling gibberish at the Astro droid."He made a fair move." Threepio protested. "Screaming about it won't help you."

"Let him have it." Han said, smirking. "It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." Threepio said.

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."

Threepio stared at Han for a moment. "I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win." Han grinned and turned to watch Luke and Bob with a bit of smugness.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Obi-Wan said.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands."

Bob kept one eye on Obi-Wan and one on the seeker. It was suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, hovering slowly in a wide arc. The ball floated to one side of him then the other. Then it went to Bob, and then back to Luke. Suddenly it made a lightning-swift lunge and stopped within a few feet of Luke's face. It slowly moved behind him, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a red laser beam as it attacks. The beam hit Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over.

Han let loose with a burst of laughter. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." He said.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

"Like you know all there is to know." Bob muttered.

"Come on, Bob. I thought Shey raised you better than that."

"Maybe he did, but I'm trying to prove or disprove some things."

Han shrugged. "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"I suggest you try it again, Luke." Obi-Wan said. "You're next Bob." Obi-Wan placed a large helmet on Luke's head that covered his eyes. "This time let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke protested.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Han skeptically shook his head as Obi-Wan threw the seeker into the air. The ball shot straight up in the air, then dropped like a rock. Luke swung this lightsaber around blindly,  
missing the seeker, which fired off a laserbolt that hit Luke square on the seat of the pants. He let out a painful yell and attempted to hit the seeker, swinging violently.

Bob couldn't help but smile; he did look comical, but he knew that he was next.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Obi-Wan coached.

Luke stood in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker made a dive at Luke and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceased fire and moves back to its original position.

"You see you can do it."

"I call it luck." Han scoffed.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Obi-Wan said.

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else."

Bob ignored Han and stepped into the center of the cabin as the seeker came back.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han said. "Come on Bob."

Bob reluctantly nodded and deactivated his weapon.

"We'll finish up later." Obi-Wan told him as he followed Han into the cockpit.

**_Sorry for the delay in updating, my computer was acting funky (isn't that the oldest excuse in the book). _**


	4. Chapter 4 Caught

Chapter 4 Caught

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Han said, pulling back on a control lever.

Outside the cockpit window stars began streaking past, seem to decrease in speed,  
then stop as they came out of hyperspace. Suddenly the starship began to shudder and  
violently shake about. Asteroids began to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

"What the...? Ah, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts."

Bob leaned forward and studied the computer. The Wookiee flipped off several controls while Bob heightened the radar.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he made his way into the bouncing cockpit.

"Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan!" Han looked frantically at the charts.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"What? How?" Luke stared in disbelief.

Obi-Wan moved into the cockpit behind Luke as the ship began to settle down. "Destroyed by the Empire." He said.

Han waved a hand. "The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've..."

A signal started flashing on the control panel, and a muffled alarm began humming.

"There's another ship coming in." Bob said.

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke said, his eyes on the cockpit window.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Obi-Wan said.

Chewie barked his concern as a tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit  
window.

"It followed us!" Luke said in disbelief.

"No. It's a short range fighter." Bob told him.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han wondered out loud.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Luke pointed out.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions."

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Obi-Wan advised.

"Not for long." Han said.

"Han, that's not what we came for." Bob said, knowing it was useless.

The pirateship gained on the tiny fighter, and the tension mounted in the crowded cockpit. Under ordinary circumstances, Han would have ordered them out a long time ago.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke suggested.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han muttered.

In the distance a small, bright star was growing closer. Bob studied it, trying to figure out what it was. Too many weird things were happening.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon." He said.

"I think I can get him before he gets there; he's almost in range." Han said.

The small moon began to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

"That's no moon! It's a space station." Obi-Wan said.

"It's too big to be a space station." Han told him.

"No, he's right." Bob said. "It is a space station."

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke mumbled.

"Yeah, I think your right." Han agreed. "Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

The pirateship shuddered and the TIE fighter accelerated away toward the gargantuan battle station.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke asked.

Bob already knew the answer, and he didn't want to hear it.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han said, trying desperately to regain control of his ship.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!"

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

Ben Kenobi puts a hand on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting." As they were towed closer to the awesome metal moon, the immense size of the massive battle station became staggering. Running along the equator of the gigantic sphere was a mile-high band of huge docking ports into which the helpless pirate ship was dragged.

"Han, we can't be caught here." Bob said.

"Well I would happily take suggestions." He shot back.

"Is there somewhere we can hide?" Obi-Wan broke up the almost argument.

Han snorted. "Are you kidding? This is a smuggler's ship." He cocked his head. "It just might work. This way."

> > > >

They waited in the dark for half an hour before the noise of the clone troopers faded away. Han pushed up the floor panel and climbed out followed by Bob. Luke and Obi-Wan appeared out of a second compartment.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." Luke said, standing up.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them." He ran a hand through his hair. "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me." Obi-Wan said.

"Old fool. I knew that you were going to say that." Han muttered.

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan asked, leaving Han, for once, speechless.

"They're going to bring a scanner on board." Bob said.

"How many clone troopers are down there?" Obi-Wan said.

Bob glanced down. "Three."

"Perfect."

> > > >

Han and Bob stood ready as the two crewmen carrying the scanner came on board. They sent them crashing to the ground, unconscious, and Han went over to the ramp.

"Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?"

The stormtroopers below entered the ship. They were quickly taken care of as well, and Bib, Luke, and Han put on their uniforms.

A voice crackled over the comlink. "TX-four-one-two. Why aren't you at your post? TX-four-one-two, do you copy?"

Han went down the ramp of the pirate ship and waved to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating that his comlink wasn't working. Chewie went over to the door and waited for it to open. As it did, the officer behind stumbled backward. With a bone-chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattened the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reached for his pistol, but was blasted by Han. Ben and the droids entered the room quickly followed by Luke and Bob.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke muttered.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Han shot back.

"Brilliant, Han. Just get us killed why don't you." Bob was getting tired of this.

"I thought you were on my side."

"I'm not on anybody's side. I just think…"

"We found the computer outlet, sir." Threepio interrupted.

Obi-Wan fed some information into the computer and a map of the station appeared on the monitor. He began to inspect it carefully while Luke, Han and Bob stood in a hostile silence. Threepio and Artoo looked over the control panel. Suddenly Artoo began to whistle wildly.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network." Obi-Wan said.

Artoo punched his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network came to life, feeding information to the little droid. After a few moments, he beeped something.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here." Threepio interpreted. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

The computer monitor flashed readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." Threepio concluded.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." Ben said, studying the data on the monitor readout.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." Han crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I want to go with you." Luke protested.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids."

"But they can..."

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you. Always!" Obi-Wan started to leave, then turned to Bob. "And with you, Bob. Your destiny lies along a different path as well." He adjusted the lightsaber on his belt and silently stepped out of the command office, then disappeared down a long grey  
hallway.

Chewbacca barked a comment and Han nodded his head in agreement. "Boy you said it, Chewie." He looked at Luke. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man." Luke said quietly.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you give any ideas..."

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..."

"Who do you think..."

"Knock it off, guys!" Bob entered the argument.

"I'm just saying…" Luke began.

"Saying what? Do you think you could have piloted the ship away from those imperial…"

"I'm a great…"

"KNOCK IT OFFF!"

Suddenly Artoo began to whistle and beep a blue streak.

Luke went over to him. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." Threepio said. "He says, 'I found her', and keeps repeating, 'She's here.'"

"Well, who? Who has he found?"

Artoo whistled a frantic reply.

"Princess Leia."

"The princess? She's here?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Who?" Bob asked.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han was just as lost.

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." Threepio continued translating.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something." Luke said.

"What are you talking about?" Han demanded.

"The droid belongs to her." Luke explained. "She's the one in the message. We've  
got to help her."

"What message?" Bob asked.

"The reason we had to get to Alderaan. We have to help her."

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Han said.

"But he didn't know she was here." Luke protested. "Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Han leaned back in the chair he was sitting in to prove his point.

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay." Luke argued.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."

"But they're going to kill her!"

"Better her than me."

Luke looked pleadingly at Bob, but he shook his head. When Han made up his mind about something nothing could change it.

"She's rich." Luke said softly.

Chewie growled, and Bob rolled his eyes. Almost nothing.

Han perked up. "Rich?"

"Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." He mentally fumbled.

"What?" Han asked eagerly.

"Well more wealth that you can imagine." Luke said.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!"

"You'll get it!"

"I better!"

"You will!" Luke promised.

Bob snorted. "It would take half a planet to satisfy him; maybe more."

Han shot him a look then turned back to Luke. "All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this."

Bob sighed. He'd much rather have stayed there than go on some half cocked rescue mission, but he didn't want some princess dying on his watch either. "What's your plan?" he asked.

"Uh...Threepio, hand me those binders there will you?" Luke asked.

Luke moved toward Chewbacca with electronic cuffs. "Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you."

Chewie let out a hideous growl, and Luke jumped away.

"Okay. Han, you put these on." Luke handed the binders to the pirate.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." Han said, easily putting them on.

"Master Luke, sir!" Threepio said. "Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door." Luke suggested.

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han added.

"That isn't very reassuring." Threepio said.

"It wasn't meant to be." Bob assured him.

Luke, Bob, and Han put on their armored stormtrooper helmets and started off into the heart of the giant Imperial Death Star, trying to look inconspicuous in their armored suits. As they waited for a vacuum elevator to arrive, troops, bureaucrats, and robots bustled about, ignoring the quartet completely. Only a few gave the giant Wookiee a curious glance. Finally the small elevator arrives and they entered.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." Luke muttered.

"How do these guys see anyway?" Bob agreed.

"Knock it off, you two; you're gonna get us killed." Han said.

"Look who's talking. You just had to chase the little ship didn't you? Couldn't let it go." Luke said.

"I…"

"Shh." Bob hissed as the elevator stopped and they got off. "No more arguing." Bob commanded. He couldn't tell if they were glaring through the helmets, but he bet they were.

The giant Wookiee and his guards entered the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates were everywhere. Bob gulped.

"This is not going to work." Han whispered to Luke under his breath.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke demanded.

"I did say so before!"

"Shut up." Bob hissed.

A tall, grim looking Officer approached the trio.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" he asked.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight." Luke answered.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." The officer said.

The officer went back to his console and began to punch in the information. There were only three other troopers in the area. They surveyed the situation, checking all of the  
alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Han unfastened one of Chewie's electronic cuffs and shrugged to Luke and Bob.

Suddenly Chewie threw up his hands and let out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabbed Han's laser rifle as they jumped to restrain him.

"Look out! He's loose!" Han yelled.

"He's going to pull us all apart."

"Go get him!" Bob and Luke yelled at the same time.

The startled guards were momentarily dumbfounded, and the three Luke to pulled out their laser pistols and began blasting away at the Wookiee. Their barrage of laserfire misses Chewie, but hit the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer was the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he was about to push the alarm system. Han rushed to the comlink system as it began screeching questions about what was going on.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in." Bob said. "Here it is: cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. We'll hold them here."

Luke raced down one of the cell corridors as Han spoke into the buzzing comlink.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal." He said, trying to sound official.

"What happened?" the voice asked over the intercom.

"Uh...had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?"

Bob would have laughed at the nervous pirate if the situation hadn't been so dire. He was starting to sweat now too.

"We're sending a squad up." The voice said.

"Uh, uh, negative." Han thought quickly. "We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak...very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your operating number?" the voice demanded.

Han blasted the comlink and it exploded.

"Boring conversation anyway." He muttered.

"And I was just admiring your ingenuity." Bob said.

"Luke!" Han yelled. "We're going to have company!"


	5. Chapter 5 Rocky Rescue

Chapter 5 Rocky Rescue

Lark watched Leia sleep, unable to do so herself. She was swamped with thoughts of home. She still wasn't able to cry about her parents; she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was having a hard time thinking of them as dead. Always before she had been able to sense them, even when they were in a different room. It was funny, but she was stillable to feel them. Granted, thedistance was making things a little hard, but still...

Suddenly the door was blasted open, and a lone storm trooper stood staring at them, particularly Leia. Leia jerked awake.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?" Lark said.

"What? Oh...the uniform." The trooper shook himself and pulled off his helmet, revealing a teenage young man with bleached hair and tanned skin. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?" Leia asked.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi is here!" Leia and Lark said at the same time. "Where is he?" Leia asked.

"Come on!" Luke said, pulling Leia out the door.

Lark followed. It was hardly the first time she'd been overlooked next to Leia, and she couldn't even say she minded most of the time. Actually, usually she liked being unnoticed. But he could have at least looked at her instead of having eyes only for Leia.

> > > >

An ominous buzzing sound could be heard on the other side of the elevator door as they waited for Luke to get back.

"Chewie!" Han said impatiently.

Chewie responded with a growling noise.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!"

A series of explosions knocked a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops began to emerge. They quickly began to fire laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame.

"Come on!" Bob yelled.

They turned and ran down the cell hallway, meeting up with Luke and two girls rushing toward them.

"Can't get out that way." Han said.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." The dark haired girl muttered.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." Han said sarcastically.

Luke took a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continued to exchange fire with stormtroopers while trying to make their way down the corridor.

"See-Threepio! See-Threepio!" he called.

"Yes sir?" Threepio's voice crackled over the comlink.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?...What was that? I didn't copy."

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted."

Luke, Leia, and Lark crouched together in an alcove for protection as they continued to exchange fire with troops. Han and Chewie were barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. Smoke from the intense laser fire began to flood the hallway.

"There isn't any other way out." Luke reported.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Han yelled.

"This is some rescue." Leia remarked. "When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Han pointed to Luke.

"Well, I didn't..." Luke began, but Leia grabbed Luke's gun and fired at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han demanded.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy." Leia said, jumping through the narrow opening as Han and Chewie looked on in amazement. Bob shrugged and followed Lark.

In a minute Chewie, Luke and Han tumbled into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Lark was already stumbling around looking for an exit and trying not to breathe through her nose. Finally she found a small hatchway and struggled to get it open.

"It won't budge." She muttered, obviously still invisible.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." he pushed toward the door.

"No! Wait!" Luke tried to stop him, but Han had already drawn his laser pistol and fired at the hatch. The laserbolt ricocheted wildly around the small metal room, making everyone dive for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them.

Leia climbed out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face that Lark recognized as her 'don't mess with me' combined with her 'you're such an idiot' look.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke said.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." Leia added.

Bob felt something move by his leg. "Uh, guys…"

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"Guys…"

"It could be worse..."

A loud, inhuman moan worked its way up from the murky depths. Chewie let out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Luke and Bob drew their blasters, and they all shrank against the walls.

"It's worse." Han said.

"There's something alive in here!" Luke suddenly said.

"That's your imagination." Han told him.

"No, I felt it too." Bob said.

Everyone shrank back more and stared at dark water.

"Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" Luke pointed.

"What?" Han said.

Suddenly Luke was yanked under the garbage. "Help!" he choked just as he was pulled under.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Han and Bob burrowed in the garbage.

Luke surfaced with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs, a membrane tentacle wrapped around his throat.

"Luke!"

Leia extended a long pipe toward him while Han and Bob grabbed onto him.

"Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this!" Leia told him.

"Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed." Luke shouted.

"Where?" Han pulled his blaster.

"Anywhere!" Luke's cry echoed through the metal room.

Simultaneously, Han and Bob fired their gun downward as the slimy tentacle pulled Luke back down.

"Luke! Luke!" Han called, pawing through the muck.

Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shuddered and moved in a couple of inches. Everything went deathly quiet. They all exchanged worried looks while Chewie howled in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck, Luke suddenly bobbed to the surface.

"Grab him!" Leia said as Bob reached down to do just that.

"Are you alright?" Lark asked as Luke gasped for breath. He didn't answer for a minute.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

_Great. Invisible again. _Lark mentally muttered.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared." Luke said, staring at eh black watery mud.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Han said.

Before anyone could say anything, the walls began to rumble and edge towards them.

"The walls are moving!" Bob exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious." Lark muttered.

"Don't just stand there." Leia picked up a pipe. "Try to brace it with something!"

They placed poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they were simply snapped as the walls continued to close in.

"This does not look good." Lark mumbled, confident that no one would pay her any attention. Even Leia didn't notice her when surrounded. Lark had gotten used to it.

"Wait a minute!" Luke fished around and pulled out his comlink. "Threepio! Come in Threepio! Threepio! Where could he be?"

Lark bit her lip.

"Threepio! Come in, Threepio! Threepio!"

"Get to the top!" Han shouted as Leia began to sink into the refuse.

"I can't!" Leia snapped.

"Where could he be? Threepio! Threepio, will you come in?" By now the walls were only a few feet apart. Lark was crushed between Bob and the wall. Bob tried to scoot over to give her some more room, but he was wedged firmely between the poles.

"One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!" Han muttered. "Get on top of it!" he said as Leia slipped once more.

"I'm trying!" Leia protested.

Lark tried to wiggle out from the awkward and extremely uncomfortable position she was in, but it wasn't doing her any good. She coughed as her chest and midsection was squeezed. Bob squirmed and managed to slide over a little, giving her more room.

"Sorry." He tried to smile, but it was a bit wobbly.

"It's alright." At least somebody had noticed her.

A buzzing echoed through the rapidly shrinking quarters. Luke ripped his comlink off his belt.

"Threepio?"

"Are you there, sir?" Threepio's voice came over the comlink.

"Threepio!"

"We've had some problems..."

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" Luke interrupted. "Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level."

They waited in a deathly silence. Suddenly the walls stopped moving. Lark exhaled as Han, Bob, and Luke began cheering. Leia gave her a weak grin.

"Threepio, we're all right!" Luke exclaimed. "We're all right. You did great." Luke moved to the pressure sensitive hatch, looking for a number. "Hey...hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we?"

"There." Leia pointed.

"Number Three-two-six-eight-two-seven."

The door instantly swung open, and they entered a dusty hallway that looked like it hadn't been used since the place had been built. Han, Bob, and Luke removed their trooper suits and looked up and down the corridor.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Han said with a sidelong glance at Leia.

"Well, let's get moving!" Bob said when he just stood there.

"Which way?" Luke asked.

"I'm thinking." Han said.

"You? Think?" Bob muttered, but didn't say it loud enough for anyone but Chewie to hear. Lark's quick ears barely caught the mumbled words.

Suddenly Chewie began to growl and pointed to the hatch to the garbage room; then he began running in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Han glared at the wookie.

"Look!" Lark pointed to the hatch. A long, slimy tentacle was working its way out of the doorway, searching for a victim.

Han took aim with his blaster.

"No, wait." Leia grabbed at him. "They'll hear!"

Han fired at the doorway. The noise of the blast echoed relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Luke shook his head in disgust.

"Come here, you big coward!" Han looked over to where Chewie was cowering against the wall. He shook his head. "Chewie! Come here!" Han insisted.

Leia decided it was time to pull rank before this crazy buffoon got them killed. "Listen." She looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?"

Bob and Luke exchanged impressed looks while Lark tried not to grin. Leia actually thought that was going to work? She obviously wasn't as good at reading people as Lark was.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person: me." Han stared her down.

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Leia obviously wanted to get the last word in. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" she pushed past Chewie.

"No reward is worth this." Han glared at Luke.

"Reward?" Lark asked.

Bob rolled his eyes. "How else do you get a pirate to do what you want?"

"You guys are pirates?" the question was a statement. "That explains a few things."

Bob cocked his head and shot her a sidelong glance as they followed Leia, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor.

**_I am so sorry! I knew I would be gone for a few days, and I meant to have this chapter up before I left, and I honestly thought I had updated, butI hadn't So here's chapter 5. Sorry about the wait.. _**


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

Chapter 6 Escape

"There she is." Han whispered, peering into the hangar.

"Thereshe is, but how are we supposed to get there?" Bob asked.

"Threepio, do you copy?" Luke spoke softly into the comlink.

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship." Threepio answered.

"We're right above you. Stand by."

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." Leia muttered to Han.

"Nice! Come on!" Han said, giving her a dirty look as they started off down the hallway.

As they round a corner, they ran into twenty Imperial stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups stopped in their tracks, taken by surprise.

"It's them! Blast them!" The stormtroopers came to their senses first.

Without thinking, Han drew his blaster and charged at the troops. Bob pulled out his blaster and ran to back Han up. Chewie followed him down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han yelled back to them.

"Where are you going?" Luke yelled. "Come back!"

"He certainly has courage." Leia remarked sarcastically.

"There's a difference between being rash and being brave." Lark said.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on!" Luke led the way toward the hangar as alarms began to go off down on the hangar deck.

"Perfect." Lark muttered.Bob struggled to catch up as Han chased the stormtroopers down a long subhallway, yelling and brandishing his blaster. The troops spun to fight as they reached a dead end. Han stopped a few feet from them and assumed a defensive position, giving Bob and Chewie a chance to catch up. The troops raised their laser guns.

"Han." Bob said, trying not to pant. "Retreating is an option."

Han looked at the troopers that were closing in.

"Good point." He said, and they both jumped backwards and raced back the way they had come.

> > > >

They ran down a hall, stromtroopers being added to the pursuit as they went. Luke fired his blaster wildly, trying to get rid of some of the troopers chasing them. They raced through an open hatchway at the end of the hall and onto a narrow bridge that spanned a huge gap, which seemed to drop into infinity. The bridge had been retracted into the wall of the shaft, and Luke nearly fell over the edge as they rushed in. Leia and Lark grabbed onto him to help him maintain his balance.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Luke panted.

Blasts from the stormtroopers' laser guns nearby reminded them of the oncoming danger. Luke fired back at the advancing troops while Leia reached over and hit a switch. The hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. Laserfire from the troopers continued to hit the steel door.

"There's no lock!" Leia announced.

In response, Luke blasted the controls with his laser pistol.

"That oughta hold it for a while." He said.

"Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge." Leia said.

Luke glanced at the mangled control panel. "Oh, I think I just blasted it."

"Brilliant." Lark muttered. She looked down. The floor couldn't even be seen.

The stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door began making ominous drilling and pounding sounds.

"They're coming through!" Leia sounded scared.

Laserfire suddenly hit the wall behind them. Lark looked across the gap to see several stormtroopers on the other side taking aim with their blasters. Luke aimed his laser pistol and sent one tumbling down into the chasm. More troops appeared on another overhang, also firing.

"Here, hold this." Luke handed the gun to Leia.

Luke pulled a thin nylon cable with a grappler hook on it from his trooper utility belt. Suddenly, the hatch door began to open, revealing the feet of more troops.

"Here they come!" Leia said as she exchanged fire with the stormtroopers opposite them.

Lark's fingers itched for her lightsaber or a blaster, but all she could do was try to be as small as possible to avoid being hit as Luke tossed the rope across the gorge. It wrapped itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugged on the rope to make sure it is secure, and then grabs Leia in his arms.

"Hold on." He told Lark.

Lark nodded and grabbed hold. Leia looked at Luke, then kisses him quickly on the lips. Luke was dumbstruck.

"For luck." Leia said.

Lark rolled her eyes, and Luke nodded as they pushed off. They swung across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as they reached the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers broke through the hatch and began to fire at the escaping trio. Luke returned the fire before ducking into the tiny subhallway.

> > > >

Han, Bob, and Chewie ran down a long corridor with several troopers hot on their trail. At the end of the hallway, blast doors begin to close in front of them. They raced past the huge doors just as they closed.

Bob leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. Han surveyed the forward bay, watching the Imperial stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" he growled.

Bob glared at the troopers, wishing they would just disappear. How much harder could things get?

_Never ask stuff like that, Bob._ He told himself. _You never know what could happen. And you aren't dead yet._

He looked up as the other three members of their party joined them.

"What kept you?" Han asked.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia answered, too worn out to make a cutting retort.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it." Han answered. "Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

"Old man?" Lark asked.

"Ben Kenobi." Luke answered.

Lark looked around the hangar, as if expecting to see him there. "Where is he?"

"Don't know." Bob answered.

Luke looked worriedly around too. His eyes widened. "There! Look!" He pointed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood with his lightsaber ignited facing a figure clothed in black. Bob's stomach dropped. It was Vader.

Darth Vader and Obi-Wan continued their powerful duel. As they hit their lightsabers together, lightning flashed on impact. The stormtroopers looked on in interest as the old Jedi and Sith fought. As the rebels tensely watched the duel, the troops rush toward the battling knights.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Han began running toward the Flacon.

Lark hesitated, caught up in the fight. Maybe the rest could leave Obi-Wan behind, but not her. She crept closer to the duelers, her fingers itching for her saber. But she could still do plenty of damage with the Force if necessary.

Obi-Wan glanced to the side, and Vader, taking advantage of his momentary distraction, and brought down his lightsaber on the old man. Lark sent a Force shove in Vader's direction, throwing him off balance and enabling Obi-Wan to deflect the blow. Vader didn't look at her, but Lark felt him feeling her out with the Force. She shuddered.

Obi-Wan glanced at Lark. "Go." He mouthed, but his words echoed in her mind.

Lark shook her head, but she began to back away, as if drawn by something else. She had almost reached the others when the old knight lifted his saber in a Jedi salute. Vader brought his sword down, cutting Obi-Wan in half. Lark bit back a scream and froze as Vader kicked at the empty cloak.

_What in the…_

"No!"

Luke's yell broke into Lark's thoughts. She turned and ran as the stormtroopers charged the group and began firing. Out of the corner of her eye, Lark saw the droids boarding the falcon while Luke, transfixed by anger and awe, returned fire. Han joined in the laserfire exchange.

"Come on!" Han yelled to Luke.

"Come on! Luke, its too late!" Leia pleaded.

Han blasted the door, cutting off Vader's and the majority of the stormtroopers' advance. Luke continued to fire at the remaining troops.

"Come on!" Lark gave Luke a Force shove that knocked him over. She grabbed him and practically dragged him up the ramp as Han covered their retreat. Luke pulled away, but suddenly he stopped and looked around.

"Let's go!" Lark reached for Luke's arm, but it wasn't necessary. He was already moving up the ramp.

"Thank you." She muttered, following him as the ramp closed.

> > > >

In the cockpit, Bob had already started up the ship, and as soon as everyone was in, he began taxiing it away from the troopers. Han entered and sat down, pulling back on the controls. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship echoed through the cockpit.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip." Han muttered. "Okay, hit it!"

Chewbacca growled in agreement as they powered away from the space station docking bay, made a spectacular turn, and fled into the vastness of space. Only when they wereclear of the stationdid Bob allow himself to take a deep breath. He leaned his head against the back of the chair.

"Let's not do that again." He muttered to the ceiling.

**_Advertisment: I started another story and put it up yesterday, but so far no reviews, so for anyone who wants to read it (and review) it's called _Child of Darkness_ (hint hint) Anyone who reviews for that story gets a free advertising spot in the author notes for a story of theirs. _I'M ONLY DOING IT FOR THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS!**


	7. Chapter 7 Close Call

Chapter 7 Close Call

Lark watched Leia wrap a blanket around Luke protectively and sit down beside him with unseeing eyes. She closed them against tears as the events of the day- days- caught up with her. So much had gone wrong, but amazingly, the mission was still a success.

She snorted inwardly. What classified as a success? Hundreds, no, thousands of people had died, including her parents and old friend, who also happened to be one of the only two remaining Jedi, a planet had been destroyed, and she felt like going insane. She rubbed her temples, wishing there was someone to comfort her.

Something bumped against her leg and beeped. She looked down as Artoo. In his claw-like arm, he held a gold cylinder. Lark caught her breath andclutchedher lightsaber. Maybe it would look stupid, but at the moment, she didn't care. Reaching down, she hugged the astro-droid.

"Thank you." She whispered.

> > > >

"Terrific." Han muttered.

Bob looked up. Wordlessly, Han pointed to approaching enemy ships. Bob groaned.

"We're coming up on the sentry ships." Han looked over at Chewie. "Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!"

> > > >

Lark looked up as Han rushed into the hold area where they were sitting.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" he said to Luke.

Lark stood. "What's going on?"

Han didn't stop to answer on his way out.

"Invisible again." Lark sighed. "How come people only notice me when they're trying to kill me?" Luke, Bob, and Han climbed down into separate gun ports cockpit, settling into the main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship.

"How many cannons are there?" Lark called down to Han.

"Four!" he yelled back.

She nodded and climbed into an opening opposite the one Luke had disappeared into. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't man a cannon.

Han's voice came over the microphone, "You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp!"

Bob settled himself into the seat and reached for the controls as computer graphic readouts formed on his target screen."Here they come!" Leia's voice came over the intercom.

Bob readied himself and took aim as a TIE fighter moved in front of him. He followed it for a second, and then let fly with the laser cannon. The fighter burst into a million pieces.

"They're coming in too fast!" Luke sounded panicked.

"Relax." Han snapped, sounding as relaxed as a taught wire.

Bob opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as two more fighters came into view. He blasted one and then aimed at the other, but it suddenly exploded. Bob was confused. Han was on Luke's side. Who had fired?

"Is that Leia or…" he scrambled mentally.

"Lark." A voice came over the intercom.

"I knew that." Bob muttered, shooting another fighter.

"What are you doing there?" Han demanded.

"Do you want help or not?"

"Look, we've got everything…"

"Han!" Luke's voice broke in as the Flacon shuddered from a laserbolt.

"Shut up, we can discuss this later." Bob said.

"We've lost lateral controls." Leia said.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together." Han assured her.

"You hear me, baby? Hold together!" Han spoke to the ship.

"Got him! I got him!" Luke's triumphant voice crackled as the ship shuddered under the heavy fire.

"Great kid. Don't get cocky." Han muttered.

Bob shook his head. Luke was obviously growing on Han.

"There are still two more of them out there." Leia announced.

"Got one." Bob announced as his laserbolt hit the end of a fighter. It spiraled downward before exploding.

"Got the other." Han announced.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke was almost ecstatic.

Lark exhaled loudly and wiped her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned back, opening them again. She stared out at the stars.

"Thanks." She whispered, knowing that Obi-Wan had heard her.

> > > >

Darth Vader strode into the control room, where Tarkin was watching the huge view screen. A sea of stars was before him.

"Are they away?" Tarkin asked.

"They have just made the jump into hyperspace." Vader reported.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?" Tarkin demanded. "I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work."

"It will work." Vader assured him. He turned to look at the stars. Obi-Wan was gone; a long grudge had been paid. But that wasn't what occupied his mind now. Instead of gloating, he thought about the Force shove he'd received right before he'd struck one of the final blows. He closed his eyes and called up the face he'd burned into his memory. A young, teenage girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes danced before his mind's eye. The face was familiar somehow, not just from their brief encounters when he'd been occupied with the princess. He thought for a minute, but nothing came to him. Oh well, he would find he soon enough. And then he would find out how she'd come to learn how to use the Force.

> > > >

Han removed his gloves and smiled, reclining in the pilot's chair. "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" he gloated. "You know, sometimes I even amaze myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Leia commented. "Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy? You call that easy?" Bob demanded. "Maybe you'd like to try…"

"They're tracking us!" Leia interrupted.

"Not this ship, sister." Han waved her off.

Frustrated, Leia shook her head. "At least the information in Artoo is still intact." She muttered.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Han asked.

"The technical readouts of that battle station." Leia answered. "I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!"

"It is for me, sister!" Han said. "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!"

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!" Leia said loftily. She angrily turned left the cockpit, as Luke was coming in.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything- or anyone." She said to him in passing.

"I care!" Luke protested. He sat in the copilot's seat, shaking his head.

Bob, leaning against the wall, stared out at the vastness of space. He didn't doubt Han would leave, but it left him with an interesting choice. Would he stay or go? Technically, he was supposed to stick with Han, but if what Obi-Wan had told him was true, he owed the rebels his help. And he didn't want to just abandon the others. He ran a hand through his hair.

"So...what do you think of her, Han?" Luke broke the silence.

"I'm trying not to, kid."

Bob smirked.

"Good." Luke muttered under his breath.

Both Han and Bob heard and shot him a double take.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit." Han continued slyly, more to yank Luke's chain than anything else. "I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me..."

"No!" Luke interrupted. He looked away.

Han smiled at Luke's jealousy.

> > > >

Lark yawned as she woke up when someone entered the cabin. She sat up as she recognized Bob.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Another few hours. I just came out to stretch my legs."

"Oh." Lark noticed the lightsaber hanging from his belt. "Where'd you get that?"

Bob fingered it gently. "Ben… Obi-Wan helped me make it."

Lark waited for him to continue. "Why?" she asked when he didn't.

"I guess because I was supposed to be a Jedi."

"What do you mean, 'supposed to'?"

"I was rescued from being killed along with the other Jedi." He told her.

She nodded. "I see."

Bob looked away. "I don't even know my family or my real name. The Jedi who rescued me left me with this deep space pilot named Shey. I was only a baby."

Lark perked up. "Shey? Shey what?"

"Shey Ryenae. Why, do you know him?"

Lark cleared her throat. "That's my uncle."

Bob looked at her sharply. "Your father is Jesse Ryenae?"

Lark nodded.

"Wow. What are the odds?"

"Not much, considering there's only a handful of Jedi left alive."

Bob conceded the point with a shrug.

"So you don't know much about using it, do you?" Lark indicated his saber.

"I know a little." Bob wondered why he was being defensive.

"I could show you more. Like you said, we've got a couple hours."

Bob shrugged. "Why not?"

**_I haven't been replying to any of the reviews, but if you ask a question in your review, I'll answer it in my AN._**

**Emerald Tiara: There really wasn't time since the droids were in a seperate part of the death star until right before they left. I made sure to give Lark a moment to retrieve it once they were onboard in this chapter.**

**_Also, advertisements: I'm advertising two stories from salrianna. Here they are:_**

Children With No Names

Ok this is my version of an adventure that Doctor Who david tennant and Rose could have gone on. Involves alot of fire...Please R&R people!

**_and_**

The Curse of the Timelords

Just a small story following The girl in the Firplace. Dealing with the Curse of the Timelords

**_Both are in the category _Doctor Who_. Sorry, I don't knowhow to do the link thingy. But anyway, go read them._**


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations

Chapter 8 Preparations

Bob wearily guided the ship down on one of the tiny green moons of Yavin. Lark had worn him out, and he'd enjoyed every minute of it. The feel of the Force flowing through him was amazing, sporadic as his control was. Lark had assured him it would come with time and training.

"There." Leia pointed to a spot where they could land. "The base is a short distance away."

Bob nodded and gently set the Falcon down. As they disembarked, they were greeted by Rebel Troops and escorted to the headquarters in an armored speeder. Lark wiped at a strand of hair that was sticking to her cheek. It wasn't that it was hot; it was just so humid! The wind caused by the speeder felt good on her sweaty face.

The speeder stopped in a huge spaceship hangar, and the commander of the Rebel forces, Willard, rushed up to the group.

"You're safe!" he exclaimed, giving Leia a hug. "We had feared the worst. When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were lost along with your father."

Lark felt her throat tighten, but Leia gave no sign of emotion.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander." She said. "The battle station has surely tracked us here." She gave Han a sidelong look. "It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope."

He nodded and left with Leia following. Lark made a move to follow, but suddenly she stopped. All her senses were screaming at her. She turned.

It's not possible." She whispered.

Standing nearby, waiting for Leia to finish the formalities, were Lark's parents. In an instant Lark had crossed the room and was in her father's arms. Only now did she fully release her emotions, and Jesse held her as she cried.

"Sorry." She sniffed, letting go of Jesse and embracing her mother.

"We were so worried." Kimmy murmured.

"So was I." Lark pulled back. "How…"

"Shortly after you left, we came here to help prepare for the attack." Jesse explained.

Lark glanced over to where Luke, Han, and Bob were trying to be inconspicuous while waiting for someone to notice them and direct them somewhere.

"Oh, there's someone you need to meet." Lark pulled Jesse and Kimmy over to the trio. "Dad, this is Bob, the youngling you saved…"

"From the temple." Jesse finished, shaking Bob's hand. "You certainly have grown up. How's Shey?"

"Fine. He's on a run with some others."

"Why did we never meet?" Lark demanded of her parents.

"It was risky." Kimmy said. "Besides, Shey's rarely around anyways."

"Don't I know it. I grew up in hyperspace." Bob said. He paused. "I wanted to thank you for…"

"Don't mention it." Jesse interrupted. "It was the least we could do. Especially now that you've helped save Lark."

Lark leaned against her mother, relishing the fact that they were alive. "What happens now?" she asked.

"Now we prepare for an attack." Jesse answered.

"Hey, could you tell me who's in charge of the money here?" Han asked.

Lark rolled her eyes while Jesse studied the pirate. "What do you need help with?" he asked.

"This is Luke and Han, dad." Lark explained. "They want their reward so they can get out of here before things get dangerous." She glared at them.

"I…" Luke began, but he was cut off by Han.

"I'm not running from danger, missy, I just have better things to do than fight for a lost cause."

"The only lost cause is the one nobody fights for." Lark retorted.

Jesse held up a hand. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Han said, walking away. Chewie growled and followed.

"I'm not leaving." Luke told Lark, glancing over to where Leia consulted with various commanders.

Lark smiled a bit, but she was too annoyed by Han to really appreciate what he'd said. She turned to Bob. "And you?"

Bob shifted. "Um… I'm not sure." He looked away.

"What?"

"Lark, I'm supposed to stay with Han."

Lark snorted. "You look old enough to make your own decisions. But I'm not one for pushing a guilt trip, even if the people who saved your life are involved." She spun and walked away.

"So much for not pushing a guilt trip." Bob muttered. He caught Luke's gaze. "What?"

"You were meant to be a Jedi. How can you walk away?"

"I…" Bob sighed. "I don't want to."

"Then stay."

"I can't. Luke, I don't feel like I belong here."

"Belonging has nothing to do with it."

"Yes, it does. I belong with Han. For now. It's who I am."

Luke turned and walked away too. Bob sighed. Should he stay or not?

"Sir?" Luke asked the commander. "I'd like to stay and help."

"Good." The commander looked pleased. "We're going to have a meeting in a couple minutes. One of the…"

"Luke!" a young pilot came up behind them.

"Biggs!" Luke greeted him enthusiastically.

"So you made it off that rock after all. You here to stay?"

"You bet." Luke said.

"Come on, I'll get you suited up before the briefing." Biggs looked to the commander for approval. He nodded. "This way."

> > > >

Lark stood next to her father as the commander briefed the group of rebels. On the wall was a large electric display, featuring the death star. She looked up to see Han, Bob, and Chewie standing in the back. They must not have gotten their reward yet.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

Gold Leader made a motion with his hand. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The  
target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction, which should destroy the station."

A murmer of disbelief ran through the room.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

"That's impossible, even for a computer." One of the pilots muttered.

"It's not impossible." Luke said. "I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

Lark ginned. At least Luke was on their side.

"Man your ships!" the commander said. "And may the Force be with you!"

The group rose and began to disperse. Lark made a beeline for Bob and Han.

"Didn't get your reward yet?" she taunted. "If you couldn't tell, we're a little busy."

"Actually, we're on our way to pick it up right now." Han gave her a superior look and left.

"You might as well go with him." Lark said to Bob. He gave her a hurt look that made her half regretful of her harshness, but in an instant it was gone. She turned and walked away, feeling betrayed.

**_There!Now all the people who've been yelling at me for 'killing' Jesse and Kimmy can review and tell me that they didn't mean it. Because I had planned that from the beginning, and I got some hot reviews for it. _**

**_By the way, I updated _Child of Darkness_, and the second chapter is much longer than the first, so I should be getting some reviews here._**


	9. Chapter 9 Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 9 Calm Before the Storm

Still smarting, Lark went to find her father. He was checking off things on a datapad and giving orders. She sat on a box and watched him.

"You're not flying?" she asked when the people he'd been talking to had left.

Jesse looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Nope. I'm in charge of getting everyone out of here directly after the attack."

Lark nodded.

Jesse touched her chin. "You've grown up a lot since I last saw you."

"Guess I have." Lark admitted. So much had happened.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "There's too much to do right now."

"Ok. But remember, I always have time for my little girl." He tweaked her ear.

A few weeks ago Lark would have playfully protested to being called little, but now she only smiled and basked in her father's love as he went back to work. Maybe she had grown.

> > > >

Bob found Han doing what he'd expected: collecting the reward. He stood behind him and cleared his throat.

"Didn't see you there." Han didn't look up.

"Han maybe we should stay." Bob said, bracing for Han's reaction.

Han whirled to face him. "Stay? Stay! Are you crazy? This place will be going up in flames in a minute, and you want to stay?"

"How do you know it's going up in flames?"

"You heard that guy and their attack plan." He shook his head. "It's crazy."

"You've done stuff just as crazy."

"Look, you can stay if you want, but I'm out of here." He stalked off.

Bob shook his head. He wanted to stay, but he had a feeling he could get at Han if only he stuck to it. He looked around. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

"All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations." A voice over the loudspeaker said. Bob followed Han. They would be leaving.Luke came up behind them. "So you got your reward and you're just leaving then?"

"That's right, yeah!" Han said. "I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you."

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them." Luke pleaded.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" Han argued. "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."

"All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Luke spun on his heel and walked off.

Han hesitated and snuck a quick look around. "Hey, Luke...may the Force be with you."

Luke turned and lifted his hand in a small wave. Bob sighed. Luke had definitely touched a nerve.

> > > >

"Leia!" Lark ran to catch up. "M'lady." She corrected.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Lark, we're not at the senate anymore."

"Right. Leia. Where's Luke? I want to wish him luck."

"Then come with me; that's exactly what I was going to do."

Lark nodded and followed. They found Luke under a huge space fighter. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Oh, it's Han! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind." Luke tried and failed not to show his frusteration.

Leia put a hand on his arm. "He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him."

"I only wish Ben were here." Luke sounded so miserable, that Leia reached up and gave him a tiny kiss.

"Good luck." She whispered, walking away.

"Same goes for me." Lark told the blushing Luke. "Only I say it better: May the Force be with you."

"Thanks." He said.

Lark watched him go as another pilot caught up with him. She wished for a brief instant that she could be flying too, but she shook her head. X-wings were way to cramped for her. She went to the control room where her parents and Leia were sure to be.

**_Kind of short, but I wanted to get something up. _****_ANNOUNCMENT! I put up the beginning of my original story on The link's on my profile, so if you have a couple minutes, I'd really apprecitae reviews and constructive crititsism._**


	10. Chapter 10 Attack

Chapter 10 Attack

The princess, Threepio, Kimmy, and a field commander sat quietly before the giant display showing the planet Yavin and its four moons. The red dot representing the Death Star moved ever closer to the system.

"Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes." The intercom broke the eerie silence.

Kimmy wrapped her arm around her daughter and squeezed. Lark looked up. "Where's dad?" she asked.

"Doing all the last minute things for the evacuation." Kimmy whispered.

The voice of the red leader crackled over the comm. System. "All wings report in."

"Red Ten standing by."

"Red Seven standing by."

"Red Three standing by."

"Red Six standing by."

"Red Nine standing by."

"Red Two standing by."

"Red Eleven standing by."

"Red Five standing by."

Tensions grew as each of the fighters checked in. Lark smiled as she recognized Luke's voice. At least he had stayed.

"Lock S-foils in attack position." The red leader commanded.

On the screen they could see the group of X-wing fighters move in formation toward the  
Death Star, unfolding their wings and locking them in the "X" position.

"We're passing through their magnetic field." The red leader announced. "Hold tight!"

Lark followed the X-wings' movements on the chart with anxious eyes. a glance at Leia told her the princess was just as tense as she was.

"Switch your deflectors on. Double front." The red leader called out instructions to the pilots.

The fighter moved toward the death star in formation as it came closer. Lark held her breath.

_They haven't even begun the attack. _She scolded herself._ Save your anxiety for when it will be needed._

"Look at the size of that thing!" a pilot's voice came over the comm.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two." The red leader ordered. There was a pause then his voice rang out, "Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!"

> > > >

The Millenium Falcon sped through the stars on its route back toward Tatooine. In the cabin, Bob was trying to think of the best angle from which to come at Han. He finally gave up planning and went to the cockpit. There was only one thing he needed to stay away from: making it look like going back had been his idea. With that in mind, he sat in the copilot's chair.

"Where's Chewie?" he asked.

Han snorted. "We're safely away from all further adventures and can take time to breathe; where do you think?"

"Eating?"

Han nodded.

Bob fiddled with a hangnail. "I think you were right, by the way."

Han shot him a sidelong look. "About what?"

"Leaving. There was no way we could stay."

"You got that right."

"You have your debt to pay with Jabba, your keeper, and they were about to get blasted into smithereens."

"Exactly… what do you mean, 'my keeper'?"

"Well, the way he controls your every move. I'm glad I don't work for him."

"He doesn't control me. I'd just like to get this paid before I get shot in the back some dark night."

Bob noted Han's anger with an inward smile. "And you have every right to want that. I mean, it's not like you can be on your guard every moment, waking or otherwise. And even if you are, there might be someone with a quicker draw than you."

"I'm the fastest draw around, in this galaxy or any other." Han snapped. "And I can handle bounty hunters."

Bob nodded. "But not the empire. No one could fight that."

"What do you mean 'no one'?" Han's face was red. "If I wanted to I could whip their pathetic tails. I just don't want to."

"And it's not like we owed them anything."

"Exactly."

"The way they were acting, you'd think we'd pledged servitude in blood."

"Don't I know it." Han sounded slightly uncertain.

"Too bad about them dying. I was actually getting fond of them, even if they did think we were cowards for leaving." Bob pushed a little more.

"Hmm."

"There's nothing that can save them now. Even if we turned around, we wouldn't make it on time." Bob played his final card.

"No time?" Han turned on him. "This baby's plenty fast enough to get us there with time to spare."

Bob shrugged. "Maybe. But it's a moot point; even if we got there on time, this is the empire."

"We can take on anything, anyone, anytime." Han spun the ship around.

"Where are we going?" Bob asked, gripping his seat to keep from flying out of it at Han's reckless flying.

"We'll show them who's a coward." Han said.

"Um, are you sure about this? Because I don't think…"

"What would you think with?" Han interrupted. "I know what I'm doing, so sit back and enjoy the ride."

Bob smiled inwardly. "If you insist."

> > > >

The fighters moved closer to the death star. Lark was visualizing it from the brief glimpse she'd gotten when they'd escaped as they listened to the communications between pilots.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader."

"I copy, Gold Leader."

"We're starting for the target shaft now."

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." The red leader said.

Tiny flashes representing laser fire lit up the display as the Death Star aimed its massive laser guns at the Rebel forces and fired.

"Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-degrees." One of the pilots reported.

"I see it. Stay low." The red leader said.

"This is Red Five; I'm going in!"

Lark recognized Luke's voice and silently wished him luck.

"Luke, pull up!" a frantic voice came over the system.

Lark bit her bottom lip. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Kimmy squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" the pilot asked after a minute.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay." Luke answered.

Lark exhaled loudly and glanced at Leia. Her face was deathly pale.

"This is worse than fighting yourself." She murmured.

"Luke, let me know when you're going in." the red leader said.

"I'm on my way in now." Luke answered.

"Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower." The red leader warned.

"I'm on it."

Lark figured out which fighter was Luke's and watched as he flung his X-wing into a twisting dive across the horizon and down onto death star. Laserbolts from his guns streaked toward the onrushing Death Star surface.

Leia began to pace nervously as the X-wings continued to blast their way through. Another group of fighters appeared on the display.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way." The commander spoke into the intercom.  
"My scope's negative. I don't see anything." Luke said.

"Keep up your visual scanning." The red leader instructed. "With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up."

Lark watched the fighters swoop down on the X-wings. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head through the Force. Kimmy sent calming waves to her, and she was finally able to breathe normally. Leia reached for her hand and held it as they watched the attack continue.


	11. Chapter 11 Conquest

Chapter 11 Conquest

"Biggs! You've picked one up...watch it!" The intercom once more crackled with the dialogue between the fighters.

"I can't see it! Where is he?"

One of the fighters zoomed away from the death star and laserbolts appeared on the image.

"He's on me tight, I can't shake him...I can't shake him." Biggs said.

"Hang on, Biggs; I'm coming in." Luke's voice sounded calm in comparison with the panicked pilot.

Lark bit her lip, watching the image. She figured out which fighter was Luke's as it chased an imperial fighter that was on the tail of another X-wing. A laserbolt shot out of Luke's X-wing, and the imperial fighter exploded.

"Got him!" Luke said exultantly. Lark grinned at Leia.

"Pull in! Luke...pull in!" Biggs said.

"Watch your back, Luke!" another pilot warned. "Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!"

Lark kept her eye on Luke's fighter so she could know which was his as the attack continued. To Lark, it seemed almost like a dance - the X-wings flitting in and out, always trying to stay one step ahead of the imperial fighters - only so much more serious. One mistake would mean death unless by some chance someone else was right there to help.

"I'm hit, but not bad." Luke said as a laserbolt caught him. "Artoo, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there."

"Red Six, can you see Red Five?" the red leader asked.

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?" Red ten reported.

Lark and Leia exchanged nervous glances, and Lark crossed her fingers.

"I can't shake him!" Luke exclaimed. Lark relocated his ship and saw that a fighter was chasing it. He soared over to the death star surface, the TIE fighter in hot pursuit.

"I'm on him, Luke!" Wedge said. "Hold on!"

A fighter rapidly flew over to Luke's aid. The TIE fighter inched closer.

"Blast it! Wedge where are you?" Luke started to sound frantic.

Finally the TIE fighter exploded. Lark could picture Luke sighing in relief.

"Thanks, Wedge."

"Good shooting, Wedge!" another pilot said.

"This is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run." A voice said.

"What were they doing before?" Lark asked impatiently.

"They were getting into position." Kimmy said, not taking her eyes off the image.

"Kimmy."

Lark and Kimmy turned to see Jesse.

"I need your help." He said.

Kimmy gave Lark's shoulder a squeeze and left. Lark turned back to the image and watched as the TIE fighters dove at the attacking X-wings.

"Computer's locked. Getting a signal." One of the pilots said as he flew into position.

Lark wished she were up there as the fighters began to approach the target area. Suddenly  
all the laserfire stopped, an eerie calm settled in its place.

"The guns...they've stopped!" the pilot exclaimed.

"Stabilize your read deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters." Was the response.

"They've coming in! Three marks at two ten." The gold leader announced.

The TIE ships flocked down almost vertically toward the Death Star surface, and three TIE fighters zoomed across the surface of the Death Star. A blast of fire appeared and one of the X-wings exploded. Lark swallowed hard.

"I can't maneuver!" the gold leader sounded panicked.

"Stay on target." Gold five coached.

"We're too close."

"Stay on target!"

"Loosen up!" the command came just before the gold leader's ship burst into flames.

Gold five quickly took charge of the situation. "Gold Five to Red Leader... Lost Tiree, lost Dutch."

"I copy, Gold Five." The red leader said.

"They came from behind..."

Lark shut her eyes against her overactive imagination. What would it be like to know that there was a laser on your tail and then suddenly to have your ship explode around you?

"Red Group, this is Red Leader." The red leader rallied his pilots. "Rendezvous at mark six point one."

"This is Red Two. Flying toward you."

"Red Three, standing by."

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run." The commander ordered.

"Copy, Base One." The red leader answered. "Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run."

"I copy." Luke answered. His voice was steady revealing only traces of nervousness.

A group X-wings moved across the surface of the Death Star. Lark quickly picked out the one she assumed to be Luke's.

"This is it!" the red leader exclaimed.

The X-wing fighters moved in formation down the Death Star trench.

"Red Five, can you see them from where you are?"

"No sign of any...wait!" Lark could picture Luke scanning every inch of space that he could see. "Coming in point three five." He announced.

"I see them."

"I'm in range." The red leader finally said after a long pause. Lark held her breath; if the shot hit its target, the mission would be complete, but if it missed, they'd have to reform and come at it again.

"Target's coming up; just hold them off for a few seconds." The red leader said. "It's away!" he finally announced.

"It's a hit!" one of the pilots shouted hopefully.

"Negative." The red leader said, trying to stay business-like. "It didn't go in. It just impacted on the  
surface.

As the TIE fighters began closing in, Leia began to pace nervously.

_Do something._ Lark inwardly begged.

Almost as if he had heard her, Luke's voice crackled over the intercom, "Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle."

"Right with you, boss."

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?"

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." Luke said confidently.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you."

TIE fighters swarmed around them.

"Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!" Luke ordered.

"What about the tower?"

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!"

Luke's X-wing sped down the trench, and the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tailed close behind.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!"

Luke's targeting computer turned on.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs commanded. "Wait!"

Suddenly Biggs ship burst into a million pieces. Lark closed her eyes even though it was hardly graphic on the computer image. She could hear him scream with her imagination and the Force. She hated death.

One TIE fighter stuck close to Luke's X-wing as they sped around the death star surface. Suddenly, Luke's targeting computer blinked off."His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" the commander asked.

"Nothing. I'm all right." Luke's voice was so full of confidence that Lark could practically feel him pull the Force around him.

Laserfire streaked towards the fighter.

"I've lost Artoo!" Luke exclaimed.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet." A voice said.

Lark swallowed. She'd seen what the death star had done to Alderaan.

> > > >

"There!" Bob pointed.

"Thanks, kid. Don't know how I would have found it without you." Han muttered dryly, stepping forward to man the cannon.

> > > >

The TIE fighter narrowed in on Luke, but suddenly more laserfire appeared on screen, but it wasn't from either of the ships. A new ship zoomed in and cleanly took out the TIE wingman.

Lark looked around desperately, wishing she could see what Luke could.

> > > >

"Yahoo!" Han whooped.

Bob grinned at the pirate and began to go gun crazy himself as they blasted more of the bad guys. They swooped down on the other wingman, causing it to crash into the leader and explode. Han reached for the intercom.

"You're all clear, kid." He said.

Bob shook his head. Han would probably take all the credit for this, but he didn't care- much.

> > > >

Lark couldn't believe it.

"They came back." She whispered.

"Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han commanded over the intercom.

Lark and Leia exchanged looks as Luke fired his torpedo. Everyone collectively held their breath."

"A hit!" Lark exclaimed. She and Leia hugged, and Lark wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I'm turning into such a crybaby." She muttered.

"We all are." Leia assured her.

They turned to watch the remainders of the attack team and one pirate ship turn to race toward the base as the death star exploded.

"I wish I could see that from up there." Lark said as the remnants of the death star were scattered into space.

**_Sorry for the long wait, but now we're out of the boring attack scene (which is probably one of the most exciting parts of the movie) and can get on with the good stuff: Drama!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Evacuation

Chapter 12 Evacuation

"Come on." Leia tugged on Lark's arm until she followed her to the hangar as the rebel ships were landing.

Luke climbed out of his fighter, a roughish smile on his face, and was cheered by the  
throng of ground crew and pilots as he climbed down. Leia rushed toward him and threw her arms around him.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!"

Lark waited patiently for her turn, but changed her mind as some familiar figures came into view.

"Liar." She pretended to smack Bob but hugged him instead.

There were several hugs and boisterous greetings exchanged when Luke and Leia noticed the newcomers.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Luke said.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward." Han protested.

"I knew there was more to you than money." Lark said. Han didn't bother denying it.

"Oh, no!" Luke said, looking toward the ship.

The fried astro-droid known as Artoo-Detoo was lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of Threepio.

"Oh, my! Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something! You can repair him, can't you?"

"We'll get to work on him right away." The technician assured him.

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them." Threepio nobly offered.

"He'll be all right." Luke assured him.

"He's tough." Lark added.

"So now what?" Luke asked.

"Get cleaned up." Lark gave them a playful shove towards the fresher and exchanged a conspiratorial grin with Leia. They had received reports about where the empire's troops were and it had been decided that there was just enough time for a short ceremony. Both girls had wanted it to be immediately for fear of Bob and Han leaving.

After the heroes emerged from the fresher - looking much neater - they entered the huge ruins of the main temple where hundreds of troops were lined up in neat rows. Banners flew and at the far end stood Leia, dressed completely in white as usual and with her hair wound in a braid around her head. Luke and the others, looking more than a little awkward and out of place, solemnly marched up the long aisle and knelt before Leia, who rose and placed a gold medallion around each of their necks. As they turned to face the audience, the assembled troops all bowed before them and then broke into cheers. Lark exchanged a grin with Kimmy.

But the moment couldn't last. As soon as they had walked back down the aisle, a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"All remaining personnel: please report to hangar. Repeat. All remaining personnel: please report to hangar."

"What's that about?" Bob asked.

"Evacuation." Lark said.

"But we won." Han protested.

"We destroyed the death star, but the empire still knows where we are. The sooner we're gone, the better." Lark explained.

"No time to relax." Han muttered as the remaining members of the rebellion flooded into the hangar.

> > > >

It was half an hour after the celebration, and the band of rebels were just about ready to leave before the Imperial Star Fleet arrived to blast the bantha poodo out of them. A dozen transports had done entered hyperspace for the planet Hoth, the location of their new base. Lark watched from the almost empty war room as the last dozen transports entered hyperspace, leaving her, her parents, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Luke, and Bob to take the last few things and haul butt.

Luke returned from taking the last of the equipment to the ship and Bob had gone to get Jesse's ship prepped when the warning claxons went off. Lark looked with the others to see the cause; though she already knew the answer: The Imperial Star Fleet had arrived.

"Okay, you guys, lets get out of here while we still can." Han said as Chewie growled his agreement.

"Lark, go to the ship, your father and I will be there in a moment.'

"Yes mother."

Lark turned and walked off to the _Jedi Marauder_, an old ship her father had gotten years ago, probably before she was even born. However, half way there, she realized she had left her journal, the one she had started keeping a year ago after her and Leia had decided to each keep in case something happened to them while serving the fledgling rebellion. In it she had mentioned their next base at Hoth, and if the Imps found it, they would drop out of hyperspace in the mouth of the Empire. She turned and ran off, trying to get to her quarters as fast as possible to retrieve that journal.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Kimmy headed to their ship while the others headed for the _Falcon_. When they got to it, they didn't see Lark but decided she was using the 'fresher, so deciding to go before it was too late, they raised ship and headed for open space and freedom; they did not see the girl looking up with a panic-stricken face as they left her behind.

Lark wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard troops enter the base not far from her. She took off running, hoping there was _something_ left in the hangar that she could fly.

> > > >

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, entered the recently abandoned rebel base, knowing he would find no one. Over the course of several minutes, he made his way across the hanger bay, eyes and mind searching for anything that could tell him where the rebels had run off to. That was when he saw her: the same girl he had seen with the pink lightsaber on board the Death Star the day he killed Kenobi.

_Now I'll find out who she is, where she learned to make and wield a lightsaber, and why she's so strong in the Force. And maybe she'll even reveal the location of some of the few Jedi who have escaped from me. _With that thought, Lord Vader gave chase to his new prey.

> > > >

"Jesse, we have a problem."

"I'm a little busy here getting ready to dodge these fighters, can it wait a few minutes?" Jesse didn't look up from the control panel.

"It's about Lark?"

"What about her?"

"She's still on Yavin 4."

Jesse's head shot up at this, his eyes full of worry, and something Kimmy rarely saw, even when they had been padawans and then she still never saw it, even during Order 66. It was fear she saw.

"How do you know?"

"I have checked the entire ship and I didn't find her. I called the _Millennium Falcon,_ and she's not there. I can sense her despair through the Force, and Bob never saw her come on board; he thought she was on the _Falcon._ She's still down there. Oh Jesse, what do we do? Our daughter is stranded." Kimmy bit back her own panic.

"I'm sorry Kimmy, but there's only one thing we can do now."

"You mean we're going to..."

Jesse was already on the comm talking to Han and Bob.

"Lark is still planetside, and we're going after her. Go ahead and get to the base. We'll meet you there. Jesse out."

He cut the line and grabbed the controls, yanking the ship around, and hit the throttles and they rocketed on the stars, afraid they'd be too late.

> > > >

Lark kept running up the sides of the Great Temple, sensing that danger was nearby. Since there hadn't been a single solitary ship left in the hangar, she decided her best chance would be to hide, then steal an Imperial shuttle, and then run away and get back to her parents, as impossible as it sounded. She looked over her shoulders to see if anyone was after her, and as she turned her head back around, ran into something hard, getting knocked back and almost tripping. She looked up to see the Sith Lord Darth Vader looking at her, his crimson blade ignited and ready for the kill.

"Who are you young one?"

"None of your business." Lark reflected that that probably wasn't the best thing to say, but she didn't think anything she could say at the moment would help her. Her lightsaber jumped to her hand, the pink blade ignited and held in a defensive position.

"And who taught you how to build and use a lightsaber?" The Sith lord asked.

"None of your business." she repeated, remembering all too vividly how easily he'd killed Obi-Wan.

"Let's see, you look familiar, as if I've known you before, and yet you're to young to be a surviving Jedi, even a youngling, so I'll ask you again; who are you?"

"And I'll tell you again, it's none of your business." And with that, Vader lunged, and the fight was on.

As the fight wore on, it became apparent to Vader that a surviving Jedi, one that had been alive when he had attacked the Jedi Temple all of those years ago, had taught this girl.

_The fighting style seems very familiar, as do her movements. Interesting, most interesting. Nevertheless, she will not best me. It's time I end this once and for all. The lightsaber of a Jedi should make up to my master for the destruction of the Death Star._

Vader reached out with the Force and chocked Lark, causing the lightsaber to fall from her hands as she crumpled to the ground. Vader raised his blade high, and as he started to come down for the kill...

"Stop right there Vader!"

_That voice. I know that voice..._

Vader turned to see two figures standing behind him, each holding a metal cylinder in their hands. Lark didn't think she'd ever seen a more beautiful sight.

"Hello, Jesse, Kimmy, I thought you were dead." he said, ignoring the ghosts of the past that flew up before him. He'd managed to become an expert at that over the years.

"As you can see we're not, Vader. Or maybe we should call you Anakin Skywalker." Jesse said calmly. He wanted to see if anything left of the kid he'd known on Tatooine was left.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me. I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Anakin, your mother and Qui-Gon would be ashamed of you. And on top of betraying the Jedi, you killed your former master, Obi-Wan." The Sith's emotions were tightly sealed, making it impossible for Jesse to detect anything.

"Enough. I have three Jedi to kill."

"Then I guess it's time we finish what we started on Mustafar, 18 years ago."

A bar of turquiose energy appeared in Jesse's hand, while at the same time his wife and best friend produced an identical bar, this one emerald. They somersaulted, landing to meet Vader face on. Lark watched in awe as her parents fought the most evil villain in the galaxy. But then she remembered...

_Skywalker...?_

As Lark kept watching, her parents fought Vader to the side of the steps, and then, while her mother's green blade locked with Vader's, her father used a Force-push to throw Vader over the side. Lark got up, grabbing her lightsaber along the way, and rushed to join her parents. The two looked at her as they deactivated their blades. Her father pulled out his comlink and signaled for Bob to come in and pick them up. Then he turned his look on her, and in that instant, she remember they day, when she was twelve, she had discovered to lightsabers in a lock box in their room. She had used the Force to unlock them and her father had caught her playing with them. That was when she had learned they belonged to Mace Windu and Shaak Ti, her parent's two Jedi Masters. She shivered.

"Why weren't you on the ship like we told you Lark?" he asked as they hurried away. The sound of storm troopers approaching echoed nearby.

"I left my journal in my quarters."

"Journals can be replaced."

"But this talked about the rebel base moving from Yavin to Hoth. If the Imps had found it, the Alliance would have been walking into a trap, and I couldn't let that happen."

"Still..."

"Jesse, leave her alone. She did the right thing; she did what her father would have done."

He went silent for a minute before answering.

"And you wouldn't have?" he asked with a smile on his face. He grabbed Lark.

"Come here you."

He started ruffling her hair, which he had done often when she was little. When he let go, her face turned serious again.

"Vader...you called him 'Anakin Skywalker'. That's the same last name as Luke. Are they brothers or something?"

"Honey, if we tell you, do you swear not to tell Luke ?" Her mother asked, looking as serious as she had ever been as Jesse lifted the_ Marauder_ off once more.

"I promise."

"Darth Vader used to be a Jedi. He turned on and slaughtered the Jedi Order, becoming Darth Vader. He married Senator Padme Amidala while an apprentice, and eventually had two children, Luke, who went to stay with his Aunt and Uncle Lars on Tatooine, and Leia, who was adopted by Padme's close friend, Senator Bail Organa. But you must not tell either of them, not even Leia or your journal. Not until they're ready. Do you understand?"

"I do." Lark said, still absorbing the shock of it all.

Just then, Bob arrived in the cockpit. His look told Lark he was glad she was ok, and as they reached hyperspace, Darth Vader climbed back onto the steps.

_So, they survived the purge. Now I'll have to take them out, and soon._

However, the part where Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and all around good guy still lived, though little as it was, wondered if that would be easy, or if it would even be possible. Regardless, things were about to get interesting, that was for sure.

**_The end... for now. WIzardJedi wrorte pretty much all of this chapter (I love co-writers), so if you don't like it, don't complain to me (kidding). Thanks to all my reviewers: DarthNexus9000, salrianna, Emerald Tiara, and G-Anakin13. Sorry for the long time it took to get this chapter up, and stay tuned for the sequel. _**


End file.
